An Empty Finger
by Jac4Jonny
Summary: Jac is happy living in her new life away from the place she had spent so many years, but when her her new family have to return to Holby how many feathers will be ruffled? Re-post because I accidentally deleted it.


Jac lay in bed thinking about how much her life was going to change in a few weeks. Thinking about the fact that the man that she was with now was the man of her dreams, he was caring, kind and and had probably the cutest son on earth. Jac felt a kick in her lower abdomen and moved her hand around her bump whispering gently to her developing child. "Not long now baby, and I know that you are going to be perfect."

Joseph awoke to the sound of a gentle whisper coming from his left side, in the form of his pregnant girlfriend Jac. And although he knew that the baby was not his he was glad that Jac had been honest about that when they met and told him that she was pregnant straight out, even though she was only a month and a half when they had met and could probably have got away with it because her bump was so minuscule and hardly noticeable. You wouldn't have known that she was in fact with child unless she had told you. But Jac had done the right thing and told him.

Joseph shuffled over towards her and placed his arms around her with his hands on her bump, feeling the firm kicks of the child he was going to father. "He is quite a kicker, our little man, isn't he, maybe he will be the next David Beckham, he is getting a bit to old for sport." Jac smiled a broad smile as she turned over and kissed her man on the lips. "What was that for?" Joseph questioned curious as to why his usually hard as nails partner was going all soft and mushy. "Just for being you" She answered truthfully. "You are the best partner anyone could have, you took me in off of your door step, me another man's cast off, abandoned and up the duff. I love you so much!" She said on the verge of tears. "Come here you soppy mare, your gonna set me off in a minute, of course I took you in your, as they say, the love of my life and I was so wrong to leave you and marry Jennifer. I have learnt that marrying one of your best friends does not heal a broken heart." Jac smiled unconditionally and snuggled in to him as far as her baby bump would allow. She nestled her head in to his chest and closed her eyes gently before the both of them drifted into a peaceful slumber.

"Mummy! Daddy! Mummy! Daddy!" The four year old boy squealed leaping up on the bed ,pulling back the duvet and jumping in between the pair. "Is that wear my little brother is?" Harry said pointing to the bump. "Yes Harry, your little sibling is in here." Jac said placing her hand on to her bump. "Look if you put your hand here you can feel it kicking." Jac informed the little boy taking his hand and placing it onto the place wear her child was kicking. Harry beamed a smile and shouted excitedly "I can feel it! I can feel him! Can he hear me now, if I talk to him?" "Yes of course he can and I think he would like to hear his big brother." Joseph piped up. "Go ahead Harry." He encouraged. Gently Joseph sat up and pulled up Jac's t shirt, exposed her nearly eight month bump. Harry placed his small hands over Jac's expanded abdomen and whispered "Hello, I'm your big brother Harry and I cannot wait to meet you and maybe when your a bit older we can play hide and seek and you can be goalie when we play football. You can replace Daddy, he's rubbish!" Jac and Joseph smiled as Harry laid down onto the baby bump and continued to gently whisper the unborn child.

The next morning Jac was in the shower when her phone began to ring. "Joseph can you get that for me." She shouted. "Jac Naylor's phone" he said down the line just as Jac emerged from the bathroom. "Yes she's here." Joseph answered putting the gold iPhone 5S onto speaker phone to allow Jac to continue the conversation as he entered the bathroom grabbing his clothes and id.

He had decided after 6 months of being a GP to go back to the big leagues but had ended up being in the bigger leagues than planned. He was now the CEO of the biggest hospital in the U.K and then after Mr Wilton his deputy had left Jac had become deputy and the Director of surgery. Her dream job as she was still a Cardiothoracic Consultant and performed many operations. With the pair both making a very large salary they lived in a very large 8 bedroom house, not including the babies room, with a large modern kitchen and diner with two studies, one for Jac and one for Joseph, one of the bedrooms had been converted into a spacious nursery with all the necessary baby essentials most of which were in a pale shade of duck egg blue. There was two large living rooms. All of the bedrooms had large en suite bathrooms each equipped with a large bath shower, sink, toilet and Jacuzzi bath, which Jac was very fond of. The house also had a series of large garden which stretched out behind the conservatory and front door.

"Jac Naylor." She barked down the phone. Jospeh then heard a series of mumbles from the shower for the next few minutes until he got out and heard "OK fine we will be there as soon as possible." A hint of anger in her voice. She chucked the phone back down on to the freshly made bed and sighed. "Who was that?" Joseph asked out of curiosity. "That was Terence Cunningham, he wants me and you to go back down to Holby because the hospital has not been reaching its targets and our is renowned for that so he wants us to go down there and investigate. I know its out of the blue but I think we should, I want to see Sacha anyway, he is my best friend! Apart from you obviously!" "Jac, it's fine, OK we'll do it, but we will have to take Harry." Joseph said kindly. "Thank you, anyway, I want to brag to Hanssen about our amazing hospital. Oh and I told him to not tell Hanssen it's us, I want to surprise everyone most of all Hanssen!" She said kissing him gently.


End file.
